Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC) are chronic, idiopathic and clinically heterogeneous intestinal disorders collectively known as inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). At present, a combination of clinical, endoscopic and radiological criteria is used to differentiate CD from US. Because the symptoms of Crohn's disease are similar to other intestinal disorders, such as ulcerative colitis, it can be difficult to diagnose. Ulcerative colitis causes inflammation and ulcers in the top layer of the lining of the large intestine. In Crohn's disease, all layers of the intestine may be involved, and normal healthy bowel can be found between sections of diseased bowel. Complications of Crohn's disease include intestinal blockages, which may require surgery, as well as fistulas and fissues. To avoid such complications, it is important to get an accurate diagnosis early in the course of the illness to ensure that appropriate therapies are selected. Current diagnostic methods for inflammatory bowel disease are invasive and patients typically find these tests unpleasant. To improve patient compliance, diagnostic accuracy, and early and appropriate treatment selection, new methods for distinguishing among inflammatory bowel diseases are required.